Quest System
Since the game is called Everquest 2, you shouldn't be surprised that the game is focused on quests. In fact, after creating your character and entering the game world, the first thing you are faced with is a quest. So before we discuss the game's mechanics, let's cover the quest system. Quest Indicators A glowing feather floats above the head of any NPC who has a quest to offer you. If you open your map window by pressing the M key, you'll also see blinking orange circles showing the locations of all quest starters in your vicinity. To work on a quest, you must first receive the quest into your Quest Journal. Finishing quests is one of the principle ways of progressing your characters in EQ2, so we suggest that you pickup every quest that you find. To receive an NPC's quest, talk to the NPC by clicking on them with your mouse button. Notice that your mouse cursor changed to look like a chat bubble when you pointed at the NPC. EQ2 uses branching dialogue with chat bubbles, so click on your conversation choices until the "New Quest" window appears. The "New Quest" window shows you the level of the quest, a summary, and the reward that you'll receive for completing it. The Quest Journal and Quest Helper When you accept a quest, it is recorded in your Quest Journal. Press J to bring up your Quest Journal. Here you can read the quest's summary and track your progress through its steps. When you've completed the quest, it will be moved to the "Completed" tab in your journal. You'll usually have several quests in progress at the same time, so each quest will be listed in the upper part of the journal. In the top corner of your screen is your Quest Helper. The Quest Helper shows the current step in the quest that is highlighted in the journal. When you receive a new quest, the Quest Helper automatically switches to it. Only one quest is shown in the Quest Helper at a time. When you do something to advance a quest, you'll receive a text message in the middle of your screen. Your Quest Helper will also show the update text for a few seconds, before going back to the quest that's highlighted in the journal. Collections :Main Article: Collection Quests While adventuring in the world, you'll come across the occasional sparkling light on the ground, labelled with a '?' question mark. This is a collectable object. Click on these "shinies" whenever you find them. The collectible will be added to your inventory; you can then add it to your collection. Collectable objects are categorized into collections. When you complete a collection, you can turn it in for a significant experience reward and (usually) an item. Completing collections is a great secondary objective in EQ2, and is an obsessive pastime for some players. There is a very large number of collections to be found in Norrath! Collections are a significant source of experience points and achievement experience, and can improve your character's rate of progress. To add a collectable to your collection, click its name in the chat window, or inspect it in your inventory. Your quest journal will pop up, showing any collections that the object can be added to. You can keep track of your collections on the Collections Tab in your quest journal.